


actor / makeup artist (birthday sex)

by anothersadsong



Series: snippets [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, actor / makeup artist, cassian is one romantic motherfucker, if you can't get off on a private plane where can you get off?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/pseuds/anothersadsong





	actor / makeup artist (birthday sex)

Cassian was filming in Prague.

And yet, the week of her birthday, Jyn began receiving love letters from him without fail, once a day. Every single one brought a smile to her lips and a tear to her eyes, and the renewed belief that she was probably the luckiest woman in the world to be able to say that she was loved as much as Cassian loved her.

Every day brought a new letter. Every letter brought a new surprise. And Jyn wondered how long Cassian had had this whole thing planned out - not only that, but who was helping him, as well, since the letters were postmarked from LA.

Kay wouldn’t bother with such frivolities, she thought, not only because the man didn’t have a romantic bone in his body, but also because she was certain that he hated her with a passion.

“Cassian”, he’d sniffed, staring down his nose at her the first time that they’d met. “I don’t understand. Are you certain that you know what you’re doing? We haven’t vetted this ‘Jyn’ woman properly, do we even know anything about her - ?”

“No, Kay”, Cassian interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose as though he was beginning to develop a stress headache. (Jyn knew that if she had to listen to any more of this nonsense, she would, too) “This isn’t a publicity thing. Jyn and I are together, like, really together.”

“Congratulations”, Kay flatly stated, his gaze unwavering and clearly displeased. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Later, Jyn would be regaled with the oh-so-hilarious story of how Kay had said in no uncertain terms once she’d excused herself to take a phone call, “I don’t like her, Cassian.”

Well. The feeling was completely mutual. So, no, Cassian’s PR manager and best friend would not at all debase himself by sending these wonderfully sweet letters. So, she surmised, it must be Bodhi, who Cassian had gotten close to on set after Jyn had taken her leave to compete on Face Off. She’d have to thank him later, she thought, after having flopped onto her tiny, creaky bed with Cassian’s latest letter in hand, a letter promising that he’d see her again soon, and he’d make up for all the time they’d spent apart. Not that Jyn had doubted in the slightest that he would!

She didn’t require much, after all, wasn’t comfortable with what she thought was too much extravagance lavished upon her. All she needed was Cassian at her side, and it didn’t matter what they were doing, she would be just as happy binge watching something or other on Netflix while eating pizza, or trying to spend a day incognito at Universal Studios. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter was her all-time favorite place to visit ever, and although Cassian inevitably got noticed sooner or later, he never balked at taking her there.

Lying back on her bed with the letter pressed against her chest, right above her heart, Jyn was not expecting a knock at her door. Slowly, she got up, and slowly she padded to the door, and slowly she opened it a crack, only to gasp when she realized who was standing in front of her.

Cassian!

“You - Prague … what the fuck are you doing here?”, she stuttered, eloquent as always.

He laughed and shrugged and smiled the smile of a smitten man at her in return. “I wanted to be here for your birthday. Now, hurry up and get dressed, we don’t have any time to lose.”

Not that he wouldn’t mourn the loss of the way she looked now, barefoot and hair loose, comfortable in a baggy shirt that had seen better days. Beautiful.

“What - ? Where are we going?”, Jyn asked, her expression echoing the confusion in her voice, even as she let Cassian in, closing and locking the door behind him.

“It was going to be a surprise, but if you really must know”, he answered, sighing. “I rented out a Bed & Breakfast in Oregon for the weekend. It’s gonna be just you and I, a house all to ourselves, forest and ocean surrounding us. Best of both worlds, I think.”

Stunned, all Jyn could do was stand on her tiptoes and slide her arms around Cassian’s neck, and hold on as tightly as she dared as she pressed happy little kisses to his cheeks, his lips, his jaw, even the very tip of his nose. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know”, he murmured, breaching what little distance remained between them in order to peck a sweet kiss to her lips. “But I wanted to. Get dressed. Plane’s leaving in an hour.”

Reluctantly, Jyn pulled away, crossing the tiny living room into the space that was designated her bedroom, poking her head out from behind the closet door after a moment. “Do I need to pack anything … ?”

“Nope”, he said, shrugging nonchalantly. “That’s all been taken care of.”

Jyn raised an eyebrow skeptically. “When you say ‘taken care of’ … “

This time, when Cassian answered, his voice was tinged with a hint of sheepishness. “… I kinda … bought you a new wardrobe for the weekend? Don’t be upset! I just wanted to take care of everything … “

“Just this once”, Jyn grumbled, her voice muffled as she pulled her shirt up and over her head, “I’ll give you a pass.”

She hadn’t realized that by ‘plane’, Cassian had meant ‘private jet’ until they were free to move about the cabin, and Cassian urged her into his lap, pulling aside the cute little panties she was wearing underneath her cute little dress so that he could help her sink onto his cock, unable to keep their desires at bay any longer than they’d already been forced to. It wasn’t long before they joined the Mile High Club officially, Jyn shuddering uncontrollably as Cassian pushed into her hard, his lips at her throat, leaving the claiming marks behind that she loved so well, her moans muffled as she hid her face against his shoulder.

He laughed as she slumped back into her seat, sighing contentedly as she rested her head against his shoulder, quietly murmuring ‘Happy birthday to me”, mostly to herself.

She hadn’t realized that when Cassian had said he’d rented out the Bed & Breakfast that he’d meant he’d rented out the entire Bed & Breakfast, every single room, the entire cute little house, owners included, who were getting a nice little weekend vacation while Jyn and Cassian had the run of the place. It was almost like stepping into a honeymoon, she thought, as he lifted her into his arms and stepped over the front threshold, into the sweet little house they’d have all to themselves.

By the end of the weekend, they will have christened every single room and every single surface in the house, from the couch in the front room to the antique claw-foot bathtub in the bathroom of what was supposed to be ‘their’ room. They had a lot of time to make up for, after all, surely their need for each other was … understandable? Thank goodness no one was around to catch them in the act, or to hear her every time she cried herself hoarse for him.

(He’d already paid the owners for a thorough cleaning after their weekend was through, ever thoughtful.)

They did manage to get out sometimes, too, when they needed to recuperate from the havoc they were wreaking on each other’s bodies. Thankfully, the weather held long enough to take a few walks through the quiet, achingly beautiful woods, and even while they walked along the cool sand of the beach, freezing waves lapping over their feet.

It would be a shame when the weekend came to an end. These last two days had been the best day of Jyn’s life, and she hardly wanted to think about having to return to the real world - her to LA and the sitcom she was currently working on, and Cassian all the way back to Prague, halfway around the world. They wouldn’t be separated forever, but that didn’t mean that it was any less difficult than it felt.

Good thing they still had a little bit of time to stay lost in their own little world. Their last morning arrived, and the books they’d both been reading soon found themselves unceremoniously tossed to the wayside in favor of soft, slow kisses, and wandering hands underneath their soft comforter.

“Happy birthday, Jyn”, he murmured, brushing gentle fingertips along her lips, his smile open, and honest, and completely, utterly satisfied.

“I got exactly what I wanted most”, she whispered, pressing a kiss to his thumb.

“Which is?”

“You.”


End file.
